


In Dreams You're Never Lonely

by herondick



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Herongraystairs, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:35:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondick/pseuds/herondick
Summary: Tessa is feeling lonely, and her boys show up to do what they can to ease her pain.
Relationships: Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray, Jem Carstairs/Tessa Gray/Will Herondale, Jem Carstairs/Will Herondale, Tessa Gray/Will Herondale
Kudos: 33





	In Dreams You're Never Lonely

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: all characters belong to Cassandra Clare.  
> Tumblr: @herondick

“A dream, all a dream, that ends in nothing, and leaves the sleeper where he lay down, but I wish you to know that you inspired it.”  
Tessa sat in her warm bed, reading as she listened to the fire crackling in the grate. She had read this book, A Tale of Two Cities, so many times, she felt as if she could recite chapters and pages of it perfectly without missing a word. Though, she had to admit, it had been a while since she had picked up this book and had decided to read it. 

Not since Will, she thought to herself. It had been decades since Will had died in her arms, silently drifting to sleep and never waking up again. It had been years since she had felt the touch of someone she loved and desired, and nights like this left her feeling more lonely and isolated than ever. 

Numbly, Tessa turned the pages of the book, rereading the words that had once lit a fire in her heart and soul, but now only left a feeling of emptiness. “There is no more joy left to me,” Tessa murmured to herself, knowing that no one else could hear her. 

She slammed the book shut, throwing it across the room in a fit of rage. I can’t do this anymore. I’m so tired of being alone. She brought her knees up to her chest, wrapping herself into a ball as if she could shield herself from her own pain. “That’s so unlike you, Tess. You’ve never been one to throw books across the room,” a voice said, the deepness of it sending a chill down Tessa’s spine. 

Tessa froze, her body locking up. Even though years had passed, she would recognize that voice anywhere. “Will?” she managed to say, her voice sounding strangled. 

“Who else?” Will said, and Tessa felt the bed shift as he sat down. She sucked in a breath, and she marveled at the fact that she could smell his scent of night air and cologne. My Will. 

Slowly, Tessa raised her head from her knees. He sat in front of her, as real and solid as if he were alive. It wasn’t the Will who she had known those last few years of his life, the Will who had been so tired he could barely leave their bed. Instead, it was a young Will, as young and beautiful as he had been on their wedding night. “How can this be?” she asked, her voice still quiet. 

“You’re lonely, my Tessa,” he murmured. He reached his hand over, placing it on Tessa’s bare calf. “I came to ease your pain.”

Tessa stared at him, not believing her own eyes. Her Will, sitting in front of her, his touch as solid and real as the mattress beneath her body. 

Tessa opened her mouth to respond, but she was cut off by another voice sounding throughout the room. “Without me?” the voice asked, and it was full of a gentleness that she would recognize anywhere. 

“Jem?” she asked, letting out a breath she didn’t even know she was holding. Her Jem, whose voice had been silenced for so long, she had almost forgotten how it sounded. 

Jem chuckled. “Yes, my Tessa,” he replied as he came to stand in front of her and Will. He wasn’t the Jem that Tessa had known when they were younger. This Jem had dark hair and dark eyes, and through his thin shirt, Tessa could see the cording of muscle on his chest and shoulders. This was a healthy Jem, not a dying boy or a Silent Brother. 

Tessa felt dizzy at the sight of them. “How can this be?” she asked again, not knowing what else to say. 

It was Jem who spoke. “Like my parabatai said, you’re lonely, and we’re here to ease your pain.”

It was then that Tessa noticed the parabatai rune on Jem’s shoulder, standing out darkly against his skin. “But- but,” Tessa stammered. She was at a complete loss for words, which was very unusual for her. She usually had words for every situation. Finally, she got her bearings, and she managed to get out, “But you’re dead,” she said, looking at Will. “And you’re a Silent Brother,” she whispered looking at Jem. 

Will glanced up at Jem with a smile on his face. “Not for tonight,” he said, moving his gaze to focus on Tessa. “Let us love you tonight, Tess, and ease your loneliness.” 

Tessa didn’t fight against them as Jem bent down to kiss her neck, while Will moved to remove her thin nightgown. She laid back against the pillows, still marveling at her boys, the only two souls she would love until the end of time. She was surprised at how real they were, how warm their lips and hands were as they kissed and touched her. 

She reached out her hands and grabbed them by the shoulders, drawing them down onto her. Will had been successful in removing her nightgown, and she felt the two of them all along her naked body. Desire was washing through her, and she realized she had almost forgotten what it was like to feel need like this. 

Jem pulled away from her to stare at her body. He traced his hands down her chest, stopping to cup her breast in his hand. “ Nǐ hěn piào liang,” he breathed, his voice low. He continued his hands down her body, stopping once he got to the apex of her thighs. Tessa let out a soft moan as he ran his long fingers up and down her slick folds. 

From beside her, Tessa heard Will chuckle. “You never were one to waste time, James,” he said as he pulled his shirt over his head. Tessa wondered what he meant by that, but her thoughts were interrupted by Will’s tongue flicking her nipple. 

“Oh, Will,” she breathed, reaching up to tangle her hand into his thick curls. She used her other hand to run along Jem’s arms and shoulders, encouraging him on. 

“What do you want, Tess?” Will asked. 

Tessa opened her eyes enough to see Will bent over her chest, and Jem staring at her with a wild look in his dark eyes. “I want both of you. All of you.”

Jem chuckled darkly. In a smooth movement, he flipped Tessa onto her stomach, grabbing her by the hips so her ass was up and her face down. Before she could respond, she felt him lick her from behind, and she was at a loss for words. 

Will was kneeling before her, and she watched in awe as he removed his shirt, revealing the scars and runes along his chest and shoulders. He then removed his trousers allowing his hard cock to spring free. 

Tessa bit her lip, stifling a moan as Jem continued to lick her as he added his fingers into the mix. “You taste delicious,” Jem moaned from behind her. She could feel his breath against her sensitive parts, and that alone was almost enough to drive her crazy. “And you’re so very wet.” 

Will leaned over Tessa’s body, pressing a kiss to her bare spine. “You are beautiful beyond words, Tess, and we plan on making a total mess of you tonight.”

Tessa murmured in response, her desire taking over every thought in her head. All she could feel was Jem’s lips as he licked her, and Will’s mouth against her skin. She felt the blinding light of pleasure begin to wash over her, but just as she was about to reach her peak, Jem and Will both pulled away, leaving her panting and breathless. 

“Oh, you’re not going to cum for us that easily,” Jem murmured. She heard him removing his clothing, and she looked back at him just in time to see his hardness standing proud for her. Only her. 

Tessa moaned. “Please,” she begged. She had never been a beggar, but she wanted this more than anything. 

Needed it. 

Will pulled her lips up to his, quite roughly, and whispered against her mouth, “That’s new,” he murmured, and she could feel his smirk against her lips. “You. Begging for pleasure.” 

“Stop being so difficult, William,” Jem said, his voice filled with a gentleness that definitely did not belong in this bedroom. “I like the sound of her voice as he begs for us.”

In any other situation, Tessa could more than likely think of a hundred things to say back, but now, the only response she could say was, “Please. I want- I want..”

“What do you want?” It was Jem, that darkness entering his voice again. He reached his hand down, massaging Tessa’s ass with his hand. 

A bolt of confidence hit Tessa like lightening, and she took on a form so bold, she didn’t even recognize herself. She found her words, and she said in a seductive voice, “I want you to fuck me, Jem. Hard. And you,” she said, looking up at Will, “I want you in my mouth.”

Will kissed her quickly on the lips, then pushed her down so she was eye level with his cock. “Well, that’s all you had to say, Tess.” 

Jem grabbed her by the hips, and she felt the broad head of him tease her entrance. “You’re never lonely, Tessa. Not with us,” he said, and in a slow movement, he pushed his way in. 

Tessa’s vision went white. All she could feel was Jem, every glorious inch of him. She groaned as her eyes rolled back. She reached her hand out, grabbing Will’s cock so she could guide it to her mouth. 

“Oh, my Tess,” Will groaned as he felt her mouth around him. She licked and teased him with her tongue and teeth. She knew exactly what he liked. 

She could hear Jem’s quiet moans from behind her. “Tess.. You feel magnificent,” he said through his teeth. “So amazing..”

Tessa pulled away from Will long enough to say, “Faster. Please, I need more.” 

Jem obliged. He gripped Tessa’s hips tightly, pulling her back to meet every one of his thrusts. Will, on the other hand, began to slowly push himself into her mouth, and she felt him hit the back of her throat with each stroke. 

Jem and Will began a similar rhythm, and Tessa did her best to meet it. She pushed her hips back into Jem, allowing him to go deeper with each thrust. She continued licking Will, loving the taste of him in her mouth. 

Tessa was surrounded by the both of them, the feeling of their skin, the smell of them. The overwhelming experience of it soon had her arching her back, clawing at her sheets as her climax took over. She felt Jem’s soothing hands along her back as she came, and she heard Will’s quiet voice of praise as gripped his thighs, as if she were trying to hold on for dear life. 

Tessa bolted upright in the bed, gasping for air. The fire in the grate had burned down to embers, and in the dim light she could see her copy of A Tale of Two Cities lying beside her. 

Her nightgown clung to her body with sweat. She felt the wetness between her thighs from her dream, and she felt like her body was on fire. With a frustrated hand, she threw her hair over her shoulders as she tried to calm herself down. 

A dream. Just a dream. It wasn’t real, she told herself. And finally, she felt a pang go through her chest, her heart, as she told herself, It will never be real.  
She had never let herself think about what it would be like to have both of them, her Will and Jem. But now, her Will was gone, and her Jem was away, locked into a body of silence and bones. 

These days, her loneliness seemed to press against her, and it felt suffocating at times. Would she ever love again? Would she ever feel those sparks of desire again? 

Tessa fought back those dark thoughts as she laid back down amongst her sweat soaked pillows. Perhaps, one day, she would be happy again. One day, she might even feel joy and love again. But, for now, she wouldn’t feel guilty for allowing herself to dream, for in her dreams, she would never be lonely.


End file.
